


An Introduction to Cornelia Cross

by IdleVale



Series: The Lunar Owl Circle [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecurity, Minor Character Death, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdleVale/pseuds/IdleVale
Summary: An introduction to the main character of an upcoming story i'm developing!





	An Introduction to Cornelia Cross

Hello, I am Cornelia Cross. I want to speak of my…powers…before they…kill me. I have clairaudience, the ability to hear what others can’t. I can hear the screams of tortured souls. The gunshots of a future war. The cries of a baby, miles and miles away. I hear it all. Some call it a gift…I call it a curse.  
Sometimes, I am bombarded by the screams of thousands of people, dying. Piercing, blood curdling screams. Every time that happens, my ears bleed. I have tried, on more than one occasion, breaking my own eardrums with my bare hands.  
Other times, the pain is so unbearable that I claw at my ears until the skin rips and tears. This is one reason as to why Cornelic, my twin brother, always must be at my side. My pain tolerance is abnormally high, I’m anything but a loud crier, and I never scream out, so you would never know if was harming myself or not.  
Most nights, I can’t sleep or even close my eyes without picturing the source of the traumatizing sounds. Sometimes, I can hear a blade tearing human skin, followed by a strained scream. On those days, I can’t eat for extended periods of time. Looking at meat makes me nauseous.  
What I hear is not limited to humans and human souls, I also hear the cries of a lamb as it is slaughtered without mercy. The squeal of a pig as a butcher drives a knife through its rough, pink skin.  
My hearing is far from limited. I hear Everything.  
**************  
But…Not only bad comes from my ability. I can also hear the laughter of children playing happily in the sun or the sound of two young teens enjoying their first date. It’s rare that I hear a nice sound, the world being far to cruel. But, when I do, I feel euphoric. Sometimes, I cry, because I just wish I could enjoy life like them. I can’t though. Dad’s not nice, not fun, not caring. He never has been. Cornelic has adopted many of fathers…traits.  
**************  
I also have friends. All witches just as everyone else at Intaegity, Academy of Witchcraft. I am apart of a circle. The Lunar Owl Circle. The first person to join, besides me, was Zaleria. She’s a very motherly healing witch. Second was Autumn. A dangerously curious green witch. Autumn soon dragged in the third member, Maple. A solitary lunar witch who did not want to be there. Finally, was Lavina. A rather sarcastic hedge witch. It took time for us to warm up to each other but, as of now, we are very close.  
**************  
As for me, I am a divination witch, my clairaudience playing a part in it. Everyone in my family has been a divination witch. From the witch trials up until now. I’m quite…shy and quiet. I prefer not to speak, because I simply have nothing to say. I found comfort in solitude, but with my brother around all the time and being in the circle, I’ve become used to being around people. Though, it is draining. Very draining. I also actively avoid conflict, including my own conflict. I put on a mask and never share how I feel, because I don’t want to be a burden to everyone around me. I’m also very…i-insecure. I don’t like myself. I blame my mother’s death on myself, after all I was the second to be born. So, I also blame my father’s anger on myself. Sometimes, he hits Cornelic…He won’t hit me, because he says You’re too valuable, your powers are far too strong to damage. This common phrase makes me so, so angry. I never get angry, but my powers are my only value. So valuable that my own brother must suffer in my place. I hate myself.


End file.
